canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure Turtle
Azure Turtle is a fan-made Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles character created by Azure Turtle. About him Azure started his life as a meek, mild-mannered, and laid-back four-legged basic green red-eared slider turtle with brown eyes, however, an accident with a mucilaginous green slime-like substance called retromutagen ooze caused him to rapidly increase in size, strength, and intelligence by transforming him into an anthropormorphic turtle with dark blue skin, three fingers on each hand, and two toes on each foot, who wears a white bandanna for an eyemask, white elbow pads, white knee pads, and a belt with the letter "A" on it. He doesn't know the reasons behind his mutation because he has very faint memories as a young turtle before he mutated into what he is now, and clearly remembers not being blue. Azure's odd skin color was probably a side effect of his mutation. Azure was the pet of a scientist, but he doesn't remember very much, just a bunch of beakers and strange colored fluids. His next memory was of an old fisherman named Sal who found him on the beach. Azure was already mutated when Sal discovered him. He was a kind old man who took Azure in and raised him without telling a soul about the turtle's existance, teaching him everything about life outside of their apartment. He spent a lot of money on books, and he did his best to educate Azure in the ways of reading, writing, and arithmetic. After Sal found the turtle on the beach, he named him "Azure" because his skin color reminded Sal of the blue seas. Azure didn't have a last name, and he always wanted one. When Azure was around six-years-old, he told Sal that he wanted a last name, and he told him to choose one. Being only six at the time, Azure didn't know too much about last names, so he picked "Turtle" since, well, he's a turtle! Azure is not really a ninja yet, just a ninja-in-training, because he's got many more lessons to learn from Splinter before he can call himself a ninja. Splinter told Azure that since he was just starting his ninjitsu lessons, he should wear white to represent his new beginning. Azure doesn't have any nicknames, as far as he knows, but Michaelangelo, Leonardo, and Donatello all call him "Lil' Bro", while Raphael just refers to him as "Kid." Azure owns a robotic turtle that you'll meet at the entrance to his lair, it was a gift from Donatello, who placed a camera and an intercom within it. It's for security reasons, since Azure never knows when the foot clan may show up at his front door. Friends Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo, Raphael, Venus De Milo, Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Micansana Dini, Ramona Lisa Jones, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Adam the wolverine turtle, and Shellbrina Enemies Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Baxter Stockman, Slash, Leatherhead, The Rat King, Tokka, Rahzar, Captain Filch, Manon, and Shellsha The gallery of pictures Azure's robot turtle.png|Azure's robot turtle Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters